


An Actual Spark

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	An Actual Spark

You felt it the first time you shook his hand.  An electric current that ran up your arm. An actual spark.

“Rich, this is Y/N, she’s playing the new angel,” Misha said, introducing you. “Y/N, this is Rich.”

“I love Gabriel,” you gushed right away, slightly star struck, “He’s one of my favorite characters!”

“Awww thanks,” Rich responded and then the conversation between you flowed with ease.  You shook your hand as you chatted, trying to forget the electric touch.

Rich watched as you walked away a few moments later, waiting until you were out of sight before he turned to Rob, “I think I’m in trouble.”

Rob rolled his eyes.  “I can practically see the cartoon hearts around your head.”

“Who is Rich hearting over?” Matt asked, joining them.

“Y/N. The new angel,” Rob answered.

“And she _is_ an angel,” Rich muttered, still looking down the hallway even though you were long gone.

Matt looked over at his friend. “Sorry to be the one to break it to you but she’s got a boyfriend. He was here with her earlier.”

“Oh,” Rich said, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Sorry man.” 

* * *

 Your character quickly became a fan favorite on Supernatural and in no time you felt at home with the cast and crew. Things were going great except for the troubles with your boyfriend.  Jealous of your fame and the money you were earning, his attitude towards you began to change. The two of you had been together since college but these days you felt like you barely knew him.

When you were home all you did was fight. Lately he was spending more and more time away. You were leaving this weekend for your first convention and he hadn’t bothered to come home in three days to say goodbye. 

* * *

 You were doing shots with your friends in the hotel bar having the time of your life. Away from the drama at home you felt the weight come off your shoulders.

“You seem different tonight,” Rich said, handing you a new shot.

“It’s nice to be out,” you replied, raising the glass.

Several drinks later you knew you were drunk.  You accepted Rich’s offer to walk you up to your room, taking his arm.

“Do you have your key?” Rich asked.

You handed him the key card and leaned back against the hotel door, biting your lip as you studied his face.

Rich opened the door with one hand, the other coming out to steady you as he backed you into the room, tossing your key card on the desk. “Are you okay?”

You looked up at him, bringing one hand up to caress his cheek. Slipping your hand behind his neck you brought his head down to yours.

Rich could feel your breath on his lips and it was the smell of whiskey that stopped him from kissing you until your lips were bruised.  He pulled away from you, taking a few steps back, the bed behind you teasing him.

“Y/N, what about your boyfriend?”

You shrugged. “Sorry,” you mumbled, setting down in the little chair by the desk.

Rich knew he had to leave before he changed his mind and took advantage of you. “Are you sure you are okay?”

When you nodded he left, leaning against your closed door wondering why he had to be such a good guy. 

* * *

 You didn’t forget the almost kiss. It was on your mind when Rich introduced you to Natalie, the girl he met when he was doing voice overs for a video game. It was on your mind a couple months after that when you finally broke up with your boyfriend.

The almost kiss was there every time you spoke to Rich.  A relationship once familiar and comfortable was now strained and awkward. You missed your friend but between your feelings and _Natalie_ , things just weren’t the same anymore.

On the night things changed you were all out to celebrate the end of another successful convention. You sat between the Marks and watched Rich acting like a drunk mess, making out with Natalie who was straddling his lap. You took the scotch out of Mark Pellegrino’s hand and downed it in one swallow. When he got another you stole that one too.

You found out the next day that you got so drunk Rob had to carry you up to your room and then spent the night sleeping in the arm chair so he could keep an eye on you.

Rob cornered Rich the next day. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Rich asked.

“Natalie?” Rob shook his head. “Come on Rich. She’s not your type. And we all had to sit there and watch her practically dry hump you last night.”

Rich shrugged. “She’s fun.”

“As your friend I’m going to say this once. Y/N cares about you. A lot. You care about her. A lot. I know Natalie started as a distraction but Y/N is single and you are going to regret it if you let her get away.”

Rich ran his hands across his beard. “I’m in love with her.”

“I hope to god you are talking about Y/N and not Natalie.”

“Yes Y/N.”

“Then do something about it.” 

* * *

 The rumor mill worked fast around the cast and crew so you heard Natalie was gone within a couple days of their break up.

“Y/N?” you heard as you stepped off the set.

You turned to see Rich standing by the cameras. “Hey! How are you? I heard things with Natalie didn’t work out. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. She wasn’t my type,” he said, running his hand across the back of his neck.

“So what are you doing on set?”

“I thought I would stop by to visit,” he replied.

“Well I’m glad to see you but we just wrapped for the day so almost everyone is gone. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow?”

“I stopped to visit you,” Rich said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, well would you like to go to my trailer?”

“Y/N, I’m in love with you,” he said softly, looking at the floor.

“Excuse me?” you said, sure you heard him wrong.

He looked up, meeting your eyes. “I’m in love with you.”

You felt your head spin a little and you stared at him, still trying to make sense of what he was saying.

“Please say something?” he said.

You smiled. “Rich I love you too,” you said.

His look of fear melted into one of happiness as he raised his hands to cup your cheeks, bringing his lips close to yours. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I met you.”

You grinned. “Then stop wasting time.”

When his lips met yours you felt it again.  An electric current from your lips to your heart. An actual spark.

  



End file.
